truth or dare BP story
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: it cool
1. Chapter 1

The BP truth or dare story.

Hello everyone I'm Julie the girl who used to be a battle brawler but now is a reporter and I just got a word from BP that he's having a truth or dare show in the anime guardian headquarters said Julie.

This is tom tucker inside the anime guardian headquarters where the anime characters and villains are here to play truth or dare said tom.

Welcome come to the truth or dare show said runo.

Then skipper and his team came with skipper's best friend king Julian.

Hey runo they said.

Hey guys seem like you made it.

Yeah we were bored in our hideout so we came here.

Sis, sis where are you said konata.

Something wrong konata said private.

Yes private I can't find my sister the truth or dare show is starting.

Not without us said the genderbend teams of the anime guardians and SOS brigade.

Let's sit with Doctor blowhole.

Then skipper and his team sat next to their arch enemy.

Pen-gu-ins said Doctor blowhole.

Blowhole.

Cap I can't go out there my sis is looking me said konoha.

Honey are you and konoha almost ready?

Yes dear said BP.

Then BP put on his bow tie and konoha put a bow in her hair.

Then BP and konoha came out and went to their spots.

Welcome villains and heroes to the truth or dare show.

Then BP saw that the dark evil organization didn't come.

Where's ripto blowhole.

He said he was coming.

Then the dark evil organization came.

Sorry we're late shorty we got stuck in traffic said ripto.

Yeah I know our toy car was right behind blowhole when he was talking on his cell phone.

Hey it was my Mom skipper.

Oh.

Let's get this show started.

So whose going first said squidward.

Then BP and Julian looked at each other.

I should go first my yellow friend said Julian.

Excuse me this is my headquarters so I'll go first Julian.

Oh.

OK konoha truth or dare?

Dare woof-woof.

I dare you to kiss jaden.

Then Alexis dropped her jaw.

Then konoha kissed jaden.

OK Julian your turn.

OK BP.

Then Julian stared at his best friend and neighbor skipper.

Skipper truth or dare?

Dare ring tail.

I dare you to blow up a car.

Rico bomb please.

Then Rico vomited a bomb that was lit and skipper threw it to a car in New York and blow it up.

My car.

Then BP was laughing.

Now that is just about the funniest thing you did skipper.

Now I hate something more than sponge bob's laugh.

OK squidward your turn.

OK goku truth or dare.

Truth said goku.

Whose your best friend.

Vageta.

Wait what seriously said vageta.

Yeah we might still be enemies but we're still best friends.

OK my turn said tokiko.

Then tokiko turned to Boris.

Boris truth or dare?

Dare said Boris.

I dare you to bite your tail.

Then naruto was laughing.

(OK naruto is in here because I had him take a brake for four stories).

Then boris bit his tail and was crying about it.

OK pierce your turn.

OK konoha truth or dare squeak said pierce.

Truth.

Who is your boyfriend?

Then konoha was shaking.

If you ever tell anyone were boyfriend and girlfriend we're though said itski.

(Itski is in this story because he did the same as naruto).

I'm not telling.

It's itski.

Sis.

Konata you have a big mouth.

OK your turn konoha.

OK sis truth or dare?

Dare *konata thinks to herself* (please don't tell me to kiss kagami).

I dare you to kiss kazuki.

Konoha sit.

Then konoha went to the ground and konata kisses kazuki.

Don't you ever do that again.

OK.

Your turn Ms. suzumiya.

OK yuki truth or dare said haruhi?

Truth said yuki.

Who did you beat when you had to to save kyon.

Ryoko asakura.

Yeah and you lost these in our fight said ryoko.

Then yuki grabbed her glasses.

My glasses thanks.

You're welcome nerd girl.

OK my assistant your turn.

OK cap truth or dare?

Dare.

I dare you to punch ichigo in the mouth because he has a tooth ache.

OK get ready to catch this tooth tooth.

OK said tooth.

Then BP punched ichigo.

Thanks BP said ichigo.

You're welcome ichigo.

Your turn firiel.

OK itski truth or dare said firiel?

Dare.

I dare you to fight dokuro-chan tomorrow.

OK.

Heart your turn.

OK said heart.

Then heart looked at saki.

Sa-sa truth or dare.

Dare Miss call me sa-sa said saki.

I dare you to kiss me.

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT?

Then saki kissed heart.

Barf bag.

Then BP and his friends vomited in their barf bags.

OK rune your turn.

OK heart truth or dare said rune?

Dare ru-ru.

I dare you to- wait a minute that was my dare for you to call me ru-ru heart.

Sorry rune.

OK I dare you to break BP'S arm.

Woah woah woah rune I have a match tomorrow.

Oh.

TBC.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the truth or dare show.

Welcome back to the truth or dare show said BP.

It's my turn said windy.

OK.

Ripto truth or dare?

Dare said ripto.

I dare you to * giggles * pour the bucket of water on kazuki's head.

Windy said runno.

Then ripto grabbed the bucket and made kazuki wet.

Then private laughed.

OK one horn your turn.

OK.

Then ripto was staring at bravo.

Bravo truth or dare?

Dare said bravo.

I dare you to kick kyon in the face.

Then bravo kicked kyon.

OK ichigo it's your turn.

OK Alice liddell truth or dare said ichigo?

Truth said Alice.

Who do you like Boris or peter white.

Boris.

I knew it said Boris.

Your turn miku.

OK pierce truth or dare said miku.

Dare squeak said pierce.

I dare you to trade clothes with Alice.

Then Alice and pierce went to the bathroom room to trade clothes and came back with Alice wearing pierce's clothes and pierce wearing Alice's clothes.

Then nightmare laughed.

Now that is the silliest thing I ever seen.

Nightmare.

OK my turn said zoey Hanson.

Since when did zoey Hanson came in?

I accidentally let her in this game said konata.

Sis said konoha.

OK heart truth or dare?

Dare said heart.

I dare you to duel yugi.

Then after the duel heart loss.

OK everyone listen up yesterday when we started with this show we had no guest but today one person will go head to head up against the mystery guest in the backyard of the headquarters on a dare.

I would who could that be.

OK saki your turn.

OK winry truth or dare said saki.

Truth said winry.

Do you love Edward Eric?

Yes.

Man said Edward.

OK vlad your turn.

OK Danny truth or dare said vlad.

Dare said Danny.

I dare you to fight the mystery guest.

Oh yeah bring it bring it said Timmy.

Then Danny went outside to fight the mystery guest.

OK mystery guest take that hood off and fight me.

Strange I thought I would vs my pikachu but I'll show you who I am.

Then the mystery guest took off the hood and it was bobby.

My team mate really.

Fight, fight, fight said the dark evil organization.

Then after the battle bobby won.

Looks like you still need practice Danny.

I know.

OK everyone tomorrows truth or dare will have dance off for dares.

TBC.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the truth or dare show.

Here's the list BP and his friends and me and ripto and the dark evil organization.

Welcome back to the truth or dare show said BP.

Yesterday we found out who was the mystery guest and it was my husband's Pokemon master said runo.

OK my Pokemon master it's your turn.

OK my pikachu I said.

Then I looked at plankton.

Plankton truth or dare?

Dare said plankton.

I dare you to fling yourself into that wall.

Easy.

Then plankton grabbed his antennas.

With your foe Mr. krabs.

Oh yeah that's team work for you let a rip krabs.

OK said Mr. krabs.

Then he put plankton in a slingshot and splatted him on the wall.

Thanks krabs.

You're welcome.

OK spongebob your turn.

Wait who said spongebob can be in this game said squidward.

I did Mr. squidward so if you don't like it then go sit next to ripto.

OK BP truth or dare said spongebob.

Dare.

I dare you to have a dance off with your arch enemy ripto.

Good because he's going to give me back that money he stole in my home town of San rickardo.

Uh cap I hate to brake it to you but that's BP in boots and puss in boot's home town said kazuki.

Kazuki I am BP in boots.

Then change into BP in boots shorty said ripto.

Hey.

Not you plankton my arch enemy.

Oh.

Then BP came back as BP in boots.

I heard someone call my name for a dance off said BP in boots.

Yes that was cap said konata.

Hey guys where's cap said tokiko.

I should find him after I dance off with this short wanna be unicorn.

What did you call me.

Then BP in boots pulled out his sword.

Come any closer and I'll put my name on your cape.

Then after the dance off BP in boots left.

Later everyone.

Then BP came back.

Hey did miss anything.

Yeah BP in boots came and beat ripto said itski.

OK plankton your turn.

OK krabs truth or dare?

Dare.

I dare you to dance off with konoha softpaws.

Then plankton saw that konoha was still sitting.

I said konoha softpaws.

Then plankton got mad.

Hey konoha.

Hm?

I said konoha softpaws aren't you going to dress into her.

Oh that was my signal right sis.

Yes Sis said konata.

Then konoha went to the bathroom but was smacked by konoha softpaws.

All right I heard someone call my name she said.

You look cute konoha said Boris.

Sit boy said Alice.

Then Boris went to the ground.

Ow that hurt Alice.

Then after the dance off konoha softpaws left and konoha came back.

Sorry about that.

OK skipper your turn.

OK ring tail truth or dare said skipper.

Dare said Julian.

I dare you to race non anti BP.

Hey everybody said non anti BP.

Ready to race non anti?

Bring it.

Wait can I join said sonic?

Fine.

Then non anti BP, King Julian with mort and morice in the zoo cart and sonic got ready to race.

Ready, set, go.

Then after the race sonic won.

OK dude your turn.

OK cap truth or dare said dude.

Dare my friend.

I dare you to run all the way to miku's house because she forgot her microphone and here to give it to her.

Then BP ran to miku's house and back to the headquarters.

OK that's enough for the truth or dare show later everybody.

The end.

Please review and review on the best friend and sing off stories.


End file.
